


The Remains Of Stella Gibson

by gillyAnne



Series: The Lioness, the Leopard and the Wardrobe [1]
Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Zipper Dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillyAnne/pseuds/gillyAnne
Summary: Nicole (@nicole_nsg92 on twitter) started a conversation about zip-down dresses. It (d)evolved into, I quote: "I’m gonna need a Stella UNZIPPED fic STAT (preferably unzipped for a smol redhead)" and this is what happened ---->P.S. my head is still at a certain play so you might see some references. Basically, I cheated.





	The Remains Of Stella Gibson

 

As of late, Stella’s dreams had become quieter and quieter. Part of that she attributed to the fact that time was passing and the freshly cut wounds of her Belfast debacle were fading away slowly, but surely until they were just faint lines telling their story on her inner thighs and on the soles of her feet.  Another part of it had to do with the woman who was lying next to her, her red hair fanned out across the pillow, quiet breaths falling softly onto the skin of Stella’s thighs. Stella was tucked away against the headboard, her legs straight in front of her as her back remained pillowed in what could be described as a sitting position. Dana was next to her, on her side, curled up and around Stella’s bare feet and legs, floating somewhere blissfully between the waking world and her dreams. Stella had lost her to that limbo between sleep and consciousness a few minutes ago, and as she felt her body to the same despite her position she fondly remembered their unexpected but wonderful evening that she knew would spark dreams of some kind for years to come. Stella’s eyes fluttered shut as she allowed her mind wander back.

 

Her memory brought her back to a dark venue. Stella didn’t recognize it at first, but the more she looked around the clearer it became – They were in London’s West End, in a theatre she’d been in before. Next to her was Dana, tears in her eyes after having seen a play that had touched both their hearts. Stella felt Dana breathe out heavily next to her. ‘That was beautiful,’ she heard a tiny voice whisper and she just nodded.

 

Stella had meant it to be a nice evening out, relaxing, enjoy the wonderful theatre London had to offer but it had quickly turned into something far more personal from the get-go. Stella had seen this play before and the moment Scully had shown up in her living room wearing a bright red dress the pieces of this strange vision had clicked and then shattered inside Stella’s mind. All she could think of since that moment was Dana, everything about Dana, her story, her vulnerabilities, strengths, beauty and perfect flaws. Scully had asked her if something was wrong when Stella had just stared at her for a few seconds. Stella had quickly reassured her with a deep kiss that no, everything was absolutely perfect, before receiving an appreciative look herself. ‘You look incredible,’ Scully marveled as she let her eyes pass over the all black dress that had a collar, statement cuffs and a deep V that ended in a brass zipper. Scully’s lips curled up as she noticed how the dress could be zipped all the way up or down, but Stella had chosen the perfect position for the little thing to dangle just between her breasts. ‘That dress looks amazing on you.’ ‘Hmm,’ Stella agreed as she adjusted the belt around her waist a little. ‘You know, red is one of the main colors in this play. You’ll fit right in,’ she commented. Dana raised an eyebrow. ‘I didn’t know that. I can’t wait to see it, Stella. Thank you for inviting me.’ Stella shrugged. ‘It’s a story about age, obsession, fear of losing one’s value and letting go of that fear, and even though I don’t share some of her visions I can truly identify with other aspects of the main character’s role. You’ll like it, I’m sure.’ Scully ran her hands over her tied up hair one more time before raising her chin to Stella and accepting her arm. ‘I’m sure I will. If I get bored I’m sure I’ll find something else to watch.’

 

But she hadn’t been bored, and she hadn’t had time to watch Stella. If she had, she’d have caught Stella’s eyes glued to her face a few times, deeply engrossed in the emotions Scully seemed to be going through together with the actors on stage. Stella felt pride in knowing Dana so well that she’d anticipated this reaction, but she was mostly glad that Scully trusted her enough to be so truthful and open in her emotions. So as the curtain came down and Scully sported the perfect mascara stained tear down her cheek Stella’s heart reached for Dana’s and grabbed hold of it, never to let it go again. ‘Let’s go,’ she whispered softly to Dana and Dana nodded, wiping her cheek and meeting Stella’s eyes shortly before looking down to gather her purse. Stella heard her sniffle one last time and her own chin trembled with emotion. After everything they’d been through recently this was a lot. Perfect, but a lot. She felt Dana’s hand reach for hers and she took it, guiding her through the narrow theatre halls to catch a breath outside. The streets were crowded and the night was chilly as Dana shivered and pulled her long blazer over her shoulders. Stella did the same, quickly slipping into her wool coat before linking arms with her date. ‘Drinks?’ she asked as she tried to gauge Dana’s mood. It hadn’t necessarily been a sad play but it was emotional and Stella knew that Dana was going through a lot. She had invited her back to London to escape it all for a moment and that’s what they were here to do, escape reality for a little while before going back to the struggle that was still their day to day life.

 

‘Can we go home and have a drink there?’ Scully asked, finding her voice slightly hoarse and crooked. ‘Of course,’ Stella agreed and started to walk down the street to find a taxi. ‘That was such a beautiful and vulnerable performance,’ Dana wondered. ‘I really loved it, thank you again.’ ‘Anytime,’ Stella answered and waved down a cab. They got in and drove home in silence, but somewhere halfway across London Stella felt the energy between them change. Dana slowly went from introspective to reaching out to Stella, slowly hugging her under her coat to see if Stella would allow such sentiment, and Stella felt strangely protective over her for a moment. Scully’s hand passed the zipper on her dress and Stella felt her fingers skim it, remembering it was there, hooking under the belt that hugged her waist to anchor her in position. Scully put her chin on Stella’s shoulder and whispered softly as not to be heard by the driver. ‘That lead was very hot. She reminded me a bit of you.’ ‘She’s a great actress,’ Stella agreed. ‘But I thought you didn’t generally like women, agent Scully.’

 

‘I don’t, but I’ve been known to make exceptions,’ Scully whispered back. Stella raised an eyebrow at her. ‘Well, she’s not here. I am.’ Scully pushed herself up to breathe onto the skin below Stella’s ear. ‘When we get home I’m going to show you just how much I liked her,’ her lips promised Stella’s earlobe. ‘And I’m going to show you exactly how she reminded me of you.’ Stella felt a shiver run involuntarily down her back but she maintained her composure and she turned her head to face Scully. ‘I can’t wait,’ she said quietly and leaned in to capture Dana’s lips. She felt Dana’s fingers curl around her waist and press her closer and she reveled in the fact that Dana finally seemed to give up on caring what the cab driver might think. Dana’s lips drank her in as they pillowed Stella’s perfectly and their tongues met without hesitation. Stella touched her hand to Dana’s collar, sliding her fingers under it to caress the soft fabric of her red dress. It was velvety and soft and Scully felt Stella’s warmth permeate through to her cold skin. Soon Stella’s heat transferred and turned ice into liquid heat as she warmed Dana up from the outside in. Stella shifted a little closer, as close as she could in the confines of the taxi, and their legs touched. Stella’s bare calves curled around Dana’s, creating friction on her stockings and making her even more impatient to tear it off. ‘We have to stop,’ Dana whispered into Stella’s lips, ‘we’re almost home.’ Stella curled her lips and diverted to the side of Scully’s mouth. ‘Who cares, we’re paying him.’ Scully chuckled and pulled away. ‘I don’t want to share you.’ ‘Hhmm,’ Stella hummed, ‘No?’ A cheeky look crossed Dana’s face and Stella caught it, raising an eyebrow and pursing her lips at her redheaded girlfriend. ‘We’ll see about that later,’ she said and Dana locked eyes with her before shifting back in her seat and grabbing her purse. The driver pulled up to the address he’d been given and finally dared to look back at the two ladies in the back of his car. He was met with two smiles, one innocent, one defiant as he was handed two credit cards. He took one, accepted the proud chuckle that came with it and finalized the payment before watching both women leave his taxi. He shook his head to himself, smiled and drove off.

 

Stella confidently opened the lock on her door, the key slipping in much easier than she’d thought it would given the fact that she was undeniably shaking with anticipation. Not many people held the power to do this to her and Stella couldn’t pinpoint what it was about Dana, but after years and years of causing this feeling in others she reveled in the fact that it could still also be done to her. She hadn’t allowed it, she hadn’t let it happen, Dana had just wiped the decision off the board and overwhelmed Stella with her sweet power and force. There was still a bare innocence about Dana, even though it was endearing and disarming it was mostly hot and challenging to reveal and Stella had never backed away from a challenge. Recently her greatest challenge had been to unravel the tapestry of Dana Scully’s heart, to fold back layer upon layer of carefully constructed restraints and shields until there was nothing left but Dana, just Dana. She felt like she was getting close, having Scully reach out to touch her whenever she wanted, no longer giving a fuck who saw them in public and being honest and open about what she wanted and what she needed more often than not. Still every single moment together had surprisingly sweet and new elements to it that Stella would never get tired of discovering.

Scully followed the blonde inside, staying close, not wanting her to change a single bit of this moment until the door was closed and they were alone, together. Scully had been thinking about Stella’s outfit ever since she’d first seen her in it. The play had diverted her attention for a little while, but in the cab she’d calmed down and remembered all her plans for later. These plans involved her, Stella, a whole lot of skin and a zipper that would tortuously slowly reveal Stella’s skin to her as she pulled it down. That last aspect of Stella’s dress was starting to become the sole focus of Scully’s brain and she found it hard to even focus on anything but that brass line running from the small freckle between Stella’s breasts down to Stella’s bare knees. Was she even wearing anything underneath? Scully felt her cheeks catch fire at the mere thought and she watched helplessly as Stella easily pieced together where Scully’s mind had gone. Stella turned around, pushing the door closed with the heel of her stilettos and the click of the lock sounded loudly through the otherwise quiet space. Stella leaned back into the door, inviting Dana to make her move, and watching quietly as Dana sighed, found her confidence and threw any doubt out the window for tonight.

 

Scully slipped off her coat slowly, letting the thick fabric slide down her arms and catching it in one hand to discard it without looking on the coat hanger to the side. Stella followed Scully’s hands with piercing eyes as they released Scully’s thick, brightly shining soft hair from the single clip holding it up. Slowly Scully advanced, gliding closer to Stella as she reached out her fingers to touch the collar on Stella’s coat. She raked her fingers down the front, past Stella’s breasts to end on the single button and hole at her waist. Scully let her fingers search their way underneath the luxurious fabric while her eyes teased Stella’s, daring her to kiss her but keeping herself at a distance as she tried to maintain control. Stella loved it, feeling the tension in the air, letting Dana exercise all the control she wanted. Scully’s fingers slowly traveled back up Stella’s sides, skimming rather than touching as they rounded her shoulders and carefully but confidently pushed Stella’s dark blue wool coat off her shoulders. The blazer went willingly, knowing it was no longer wanted or needed, and pooled down on the wooden floor in a sigh.

 

Stella caught the fire in Dana’s eyes as they slowly traveled across her face and then down to roam her body before turning away. Stella felt a pang of disappointment followed by a rush of desire – Dana was really going to make her wait. She followed Dana through the living room into her kitchen and she watched wordlessly how Dana got two wine glasses and filled them up. She handed one to Stella and walked past her to the stairs where she kicked off her heels. Scully walked up the stairs, quietly, listening for the tell-tale click of Stella’s shoes behind her. She wasn’t disappointed as Stella knew all too well what was expected of her. Stella took the opportunity to admire Dana’s form from behind, with her coat discarded the perfect female shape of her shoulders, back, waistline and ass were on full display. That dress was made for Dana, Stella knew for sure. A smirk plastered itself on her face as she shamelessly checked out Dana’s body as she ascended the steps to Stella’s bedroom. Dana looked over her shoulder once to see if Stella was okay as she reached the top of the stairs and Stella calmly met her eyes in a slow blink, not at all ashamed to be caught staring. ‘Like what you see?’ Scully questioned and Stella just allowed her lips to curl up in appreciation.

 

As Scully sipped her wine she let her eyes fully feast upon Stella’s body. The dress accentuated her waist beautifully, the belt hitting her in the perfect spot and breaking the delicate line running along the front of her body. ‘You know,’ Scully wondered aloud, ‘I’ve never understood the need for full zip-up dresses. Is it comfortable?’ ‘It suits a purpose,’ Stella replied, sipping her wine herself before putting down her glass. ‘I suggest you find out what that purpose is.’

 

‘Oh, I plan to,’ Scully smiled and put her glass down next to Stella’s before moving close to her, her energy causing Stella to take a step back into the wall. Her heels hit the exposed brick of her bedroom and Stella let herself slump fully into the hard support provided by the wall. Scully touched her face carefully, caressing her cheeks, pushing a lock of hair back before combing her fingers through Stella’s loose curls and pulling her face closer to kiss her. ‘Fuck,’ Stella cursed at the feelings that ran through her. She felt overpowered, but in a good way, and everything inside of her wanted to just surrender to Dana’s demanding touch but something was holding her back. Somewhere in the deep well that was her sexual history a voice was yelling up at her to put this in a box, to contain it somehow, but tonight Stella didn’t want to listen. She tried to block it out with all her might, kissing Dana in abandon to make her feel and understand her deep struggle. Dana drew back a little and touched her hand to Stella’s to make her look at her. Stella did, reluctantly, and Dana smiled a small smile. ‘I won’t let you fall,’ she whispered, just in case it was too much and Stella wanted to ignore it. Stella answered by kissing her deeply and grabbing Dana’s hands to put them on her body. ‘Touch me,’ she demanded, ‘Touch me and show me.’

 

She didn’t just mean physically. Stella needed to be touched in every sense of the word, she needed Dana’s soul to touch hers and for every inch of her skin to be embalmed by Dana’s care and passion and love. She needed to be taken care of for a moment, not because she was weak, or even because she had been so strong. She was just tired of running and needed to stop – needed to stop and be touched by Dana Scully.

 

 Scully saw a glimpse of desperation in Stella’s eyes before she kissed her again. Something she recognized and wished she didn’t – a fear of giving away that last tiny shred of control, a fear of surrender, ultimately a fear of the unknown. She had learned a while ago to just be with Stella, to enjoy what was happening to them even if she didn’t understand it, but she knew Stella was still having difficulties letting go. It had happened before, she’d felt Stella give herself over to her completely before but it was rare and it was almost too tender and fragile to even think back to for too long. However tonight Scully had one goal, and that goal was to have Stella come apart underneath her, completely unveiled, her soul laid bare, with nothing left to shield or cover herself with. Stella had taken her to see a piece of theatre about acceptance, accepting oneself, letting go of other people’s vision of age, beauty and wealth and Scully had realized halfway through that a lot of the play could be translated into aspects of them and their relationship. She thought back to the main character and the beauty of her tears and she felt her bottom lip tremble between Stella’s. Stella noticed and pulled back a little, a concerned look crossing her face before Scully slid one of her hands reassuringly up her back and into Stella’s hair.

 

‘Okay,’ Scully just confirmed Stella’s long forgotten request, telling Stella so much more than a simple yes. Softly but strongly she pushed Stella into the wall to kiss her once more before backing off and taking her hand to lead her into the middle of the small space by Stella’s bed. Scully decided to take the lead and reached under her arm to release the zipper on her own dress to let it slide off her shoulders and onto the floor. She was left in her stockings and her underwear, a white lacy ensemble that she knew Stella had seen before- it was one of hers. ‘God, Dana,’ Stella whispered, ‘How the fuck did you…- ‘ ‘Sshh,’ Scully silenced her, ‘I stole it. I’ll give it back.’ ‘Don’t,’ Stella whispered in awe, ‘it looks so much better on you.’ Scully’s body fit perfectly in the underwire bra and simple lace thong that Stella could no longer imagine it on anyone else but Scully. It accentuated her freckled skin beautifully, shining off the ivory planes of Dana’s body that were dusted with gingery starlight. Scully just grinned as she looked down at herself for a moment before focusing back on Stella. Slowly she stepped in and Stella felt the hairs of her arms stand on end at Dana’s slow approach. Scully traced one finger up Stella’s body again, just beside the zipper, catching Stella’s eyes and defiantly holding them captive in her gaze as she saw the azure blue turn cloudy with dark desire. Stella moaned deep within her body and Scully tried to hide the way her heart fluttered at the sound as her fingers finally found the little catch on the metallic line running down Stella’s body.

 

Scully felt Stella’s eyes remain on hers as she broke contact to watch the zipper slide up slowly, driven by her fingers. ‘Wrong way,’ Stella whispered, amused but intrigued and aroused as hell. She knew her body looked good in this dress, even more so with the zipper all the way up. ‘Don’t worry,’ Scully grinned, ‘I know how to work a zipper.’ ‘I don’t doubt it,’ Stella said hoarsely and Scully’s eyes fluttered at the thickness and weight in Stella’s voice. Stella raised her hands to skim Scully’s upper arms and Dana let her, shivering visibly at the tenderness in Stella’s touch. Stella followed her fingers with her eyes, tracing every curve until she reached Dana’s bra straps. Softly Scully pushed Stella’s arms away when she tried to slide the straps down and Stella exhaled on a sigh, impatient but wanting this to last forever. Scully bit her lip and Stella leaned in to kiss her, once, before standing back and allowing Dana to do whatever she wanted. Scully seemed to hesitate for a moment before making up her mind. She stepped back the single step towards the bed and sat down, crossing her legs, putting her hands flat on the bed next to her. ‘Take it off,’ she commanded, a smile bordering on shy playing at her lips. Stella’s heart filled to the point of physical pain with love for this creature and of course she did not have a choice but to obey her. They’d never really done this before and Stella found it sexy as fuck, Dana’s eyes on her every move, every millimeter of exposed skin immediately examined by two piercing doctor’s eyes. What would she see? Would she read on Stella’s skin the story that was written there in invisible ink, forever etched into her being to be read only by those who were willing to learn its language?

 

Stella sighed again, relaxed her shoulders and moved two hands to the belt on her dress. She removed it swiftly, throwing it towards Dana, reveling in the giggle that sounded from her throat as the belt landed perfectly in her lap. Scully’s practical side came out as she started out of habit to fold the belt neatly but halfway through she gave up and let it slip through her fingers to the floor. Stella raised an eyebrow at her and Scully shrugged apologetically, making her breasts move lightly in their confines. Stella licked her lips and moved her nimble fingers to where Scully had left the zipper, almost at the top of the dress, circling her neck and making Stella wonder what Dana’s hands would feel like holding her there.

 

Stella found the little ring holding her dress up with her fingers and played with it for a few seconds, watching Scully’s eyes transfixed on her hands. ‘Do you want me to take it off?’ Stella teased. Scully nodded, diverting her eyes to Stella’s before fixating on her fingers again. Scully knew she was being teased, she was intimately familiar with this side of Stella that always wanted to regain some control, some composure, but tonight was not about that. She cleared her throat and sat up a bit straighter, taking Stella’s next question away like her next breath. ‘Take it off slowly,’ Scully said, her voice surprisingly steady and clear. Stella’s eyes darkened as she felt arousal course through her being at Scully’s commanding tone. ‘Yes, sir,’ Stella intended to purr but it came out like a quiet whisper and she felt the last of her resolve melt away with the sound of her own voice. Slowly, very slowly and intently she started moving the zipper down, paying attention to every little click the mechanism made as it traveled down her body millimeter after millimeter. Scully tried not to betray anything through her eyes as she followed every movement of Stella’s hands to the point where the expanse of bare skin between her breasts answered one of her many, many questions. Scully felt her entire body quiver from head to toe at the image before her but she willed it to still, to wait, to observe. Stella felt her body start to shake lightly as she was halfway down and she looked at Dana for some much-needed support. Scully disentangled her legs and fluently stood up and moved into her arms, taking the zipper from her, replacing Stella’s fingers with her tongue on the bare skin revealed by the retreating fabric. ‘Hey,’ Stella tried to sound offended, but Scully’s tongue between her naked breasts made it hard to form any syllable whatsoever. The metallic cold of her dress now ran in two lines up her body, framing and grazing the sensitive skin of her nipples and making it impossible to focus on anything else. As Dana ran her wet tongue up and below the lines, skimming the pebbled skin she found there, Stella lost all will to speak or think and allowed Dana to just make her feel.

 

Scully felt the change in the air like a thunderstorm lifting and revealing a blue sky – something she’d been waiting for since their evening had started. Finally Stella was free again, and she was free to do to her whatever she wanted. Right now she wanted nothing more than to tease her, with her fingers, tongue, lips and skin as she worked the zipper further down Stella’s shivering body creating a whole new tornado within her loins. Stella’s hands threaded through Dana’s hair, pushing her body into Dana’s lips and trying to intensify any and all contact Scully allowed her to have. ‘Fuck, Dana,’ Stella whispered as she threw her head back. Scully wrapped her arms around Stella’s back, turning them around and pushing Stella towards the bed. She stepped back once Stella’s calves touched the wood, withdrawing all physical contact and reveling in the whine that escaped Stella’s throat. Stella fumbled to find the zipper again and continued wordlessly to open it, leaning down to finish unzipping the whole thing with a quiet snap. As she stood back up the opening between her dress revealed the thin lines of a thong to Dana and Scully felt her inner walls flutter with the eroticism of that tiny piece of fabric. Of course, she thought, this was much better than her fantasy of what was underneath that dress – Going commando really wasn’t Stella’s style. Not that this was much of a step up, the tiny, lacy strips of fabric covering absolutely next to nothing, but still Scully was immensely grateful for Stella’s anticipatory mind that had decided on this knowing full well who would uncover it later.

‘Please, Dana, come here,’ Stella begged of her to touch her and her hand aimlessly reached out to her and fell back to Stella’s side. Scully took mercy on her and stepped close again, letting her hands find their way underneath Stella’s dress to caress her sides. The warmth she found there told her everything she needed to know, Stella’s body emanating a fire that she felt mirrored within herself. Dana looked over the dress one last time. ‘You’re right, very practical,’ she said softly. ‘I want you to take it off now,’ Stella whispered into the skin of Scully’s jawline before kissing her there, licking her pulse point as Scully heard nothing but her beating heart repeating Stella’s call. Scully let her lips direct Stella’s chin upwards, traveling a wet path down Stella’s cheek, jaw and finally to her neck and shoulders as her hands spread Stella’s fire across her sides and up to her breasts before finally letting the metal guide her hands up to Stella’s shoulders. Swiftly and surely Scully lifted and pushed the black collar away, letting it catch on the curve of Stella’s neck for a second before locking eyes with her and pushing it down the precipice of Stella’s soft skin. Stella felt a trail of hot desire chase the fabric down her back, along her arms and across the curve of her ass until the dress finally met its inevitable fate, pooling down on the bed behind them without a sound.

 

As Stella’s skin erupted in goosebumps a spell seemed to be lifted and a deep exhale was heard from both of them as they finally reached for each other, simultaneously, ferociously. Their lips met in a desperate need for contact and Stella caught a sob coming from deep within her girlfriend. ‘I need you,’ Stella managed between kisses and Scully wildly nodded into her, pushing her back, crawling on top of her as Stella let herself fall down flat on the mattress. They shifted up a little, their legs and knees fighting for space as their lips did not want to let go of each other. Stella reached down to pull Dana closer, fingers grasping the skin of her ass before tracing back up to Scully’s spine. She quickly undid Dana’s bra and Dana discarded it to the side, pressing her bare breasts to Stella’s as soon as that last barrier between them had gone. Stella hissed at the contact, her skin practically melting with need as it reached for Dana’s, and Scully moaned deeply at the feeling of Stella’s hard nipples on her flesh. ‘Yes, yes,’ Scully repeated like a mantra into Stella’s body, and at some point Stella didn’t know whether it were her own thoughts or Scully’s voice that she heard deep inside her brain.

Stella felt naked, but not as exposed as she’d anticipated and it gave her courage. Dana was the only one who had ever done this to her, opened her up and dissected her without threatening her or any part of her individuality. She was torn between letting Dana touch her and wanting to see Dana come undone before her eyes and at her touch, but she quickly decided that Dana was in charge tonight. So she surrendered, pushed her crawling skin into every inch of Dana’s body she could reach and buried her hands in the halo of fire that surrounded her vision if she found the strength and focus to open her eyes.

Scully released Stella’s lips and pushed herself up, adjusting her position so that she was straddling Stella’s thighs. Stella’s hands fell to the bed next to her and she slowly opened her eyes to meet Scully’s. Scully looked down at the beautiful creature below her, laid bare before her with nothing but her desire and her trust shining from her blue infinite depths. Scully let her hands wander from Stella’s shoulders down her arms, skimming her hands before tracing lines up to her breasts. She examined them as if she’d never seen them before, pinching and teasing with her fingers until Stella writhed impatiently and she bent down to allow her tongue to taste Stella’s nipples. Stella moaned quietly and Scully was amazed at Stella’s apparent tranquility. She hadn’t anticipated Stella to surrender to her like this, and the more she witnessed it the more she treasured and craved it. Tension was building within her body and she felt her own arousal between her legs. Her will to take things slow was dissolving with every breath she took and she decided to give in to the urge and just take over. Stella watched as Dana slid down a little, trailing the path her zipper had taken earlier with her tongue, all the way down her body to where her thong barely hid her slick heat from the outside world. Stella felt wetness follow Dana inside and out as she grazed the edge of Stella’s thong with her teeth. Grabbing it and softly letting it snap back onto her skin Scully grinned up at Stella, whose eyes were struggling to stay open because she was afraid to miss one second of this wonderful display of the perfect mixture between love and lust.

Stella’s chuckle turned into a moan as Scully caught the fabric between her teeth again and asked Stella to raise her hips with the touch of her hands to the sides of Stella’s ass. Stella lifted up and let her fingers assist Scully who attempted to pull the thong down with her mouth. Scully sat up and tore the flimsy material off Stella’s legs, discarding it to the side. Stella’s legs tingled as they grazed Dana’s skin and on instinct Stella spread her limbs languidly. Scully pushed herself up to lie along Stella’s side, legs on either side of one of Stella’s, and she took a moment to quietly listen to her heartbeat. Stella’s arm came around her back to trace her small but sure fingers up and down the side of Dana’s back and Scully trembled in Stella’s arms. ‘If you’re going to make me wait much longer I think I’ll be too old to come,’ Stella whispered into Scully’s hair but her voice betrayed everything she tried to cover up. Even though this rhythm was new to Stella it was growing on her fast.

 

Scully replied by tracing her hand down Stella’s breast again, kneading it softly but surely before tracing a line to the small tattoo on Stella’s hipbone and down to where the snap of a mere strip of fabric had slightly reddened her skin. Stella felt the heightened sensitivity burn into her soul and she watched how Dana slid down her body slowly. She pushed herself up on her elbows to watch her, traitorously slowly dragging herself down to where she knew Stella was throbbing and aching for her touch. ‘Don’t worry about that,’ Scully said, her voice hoarse with arousal. ‘I used to be into fucking older people.’

Stella bit her lip and Scully closed her eyes, letting Stella’s arousal guide her. She absorbed the violent shiver that ran through Stella’s body when she finally touched her fingers to her labia, running them through her lips smoothly before circling her clit once. ‘Lie still,’ she asked Stella, who’d let herself fall back onto the mattress and thrashed her shoulders to relieve the tension. ‘Dana, please,’ she just managed and Scully finally took pity on her. She ran two flat fingers through Stella’s folds, feeling herself get wetter at Stella’s apparent arousal and finding her body aching to be touched just as badly as Stella seemed to need her. It was a moment of simple prioritization in which Stella’s needs were put above her own and Scully focused completely on the task writhing in front of her. ‘I’ve been thinking about doing this all night,’ she confessed as she slid her fingers along Stella’s folds one more time before entering her unexpectedly. She felt Stella’s moan vibrate through to her fingers buried deeply inside of her and she let her mouth latch onto the first piece of flesh it encountered – Stella’s prominent hipbone. ‘Jesus Christ,’ Stella groaned, raising both hands above her head and spreading her body out completely on the bed to push herself onto Dana’s hand. She pulled one leg up further, raising it above Dana’s head and Scully moved her lips to lavish Stella’s inner thighs with wetness. She tasted Stella’s arousal on the juncture between her leg and her pussy and she wondered how long Stella had been waiting for her to do just this.

Scully felt pride rise in her veins at the abandon she felt from the woman underneath her. She was fully at Scully’s mercy, skin dancing to the rhythm of Dana’s fingers as her heartbeat sped up to match Dana’s speed.  ‘Dana, just...’ Stella tried to guide her, chasing that tingle in her belly, and with as slight shift of her hips she told Dana wordlessly what to do. ‘I know, love, I know,’ Dana spoke softly into her skin and changed the tempo of her fingers, swirling them around Stella’s clit once more before sinking back inside of her and angling towards her G-spot. ‘Oh fuck, right there,’ Stella moaned and Scully looked up at the muffled sound of her voice.

 

Stella had turned her face into the skin of her upper arm and was undoubtedly bruising her own skin, sinking her teeth in her flesh to keep from being too loud. She had her eyes closed and one perfect curl fell around her shoulders to frame her delicate face as the rest of her messy bed-hair swirled and chased each other in circles around the duvet. Scully slowed her movements to drink in the sight before her. ‘You’re so beautiful,’ she whispered in awe, ‘you’re just so fucking beautiful.’ ‘Dana,’ Stella almost whined and Scully smiled into her skin again as she let her lips slowly draw closer and closer to her fingers. Her thumb brushed Stella’s clit and she felt Stella’s inner walls clench and tighten, more and more with each touch as her body became more restless and wild with each pump of Dana’s fingers and tease of her clit. Scully let her movements become more forceful, more demanding, as she was determined to convey to Stella how deeply she needed and desired her. Her tongue darted out to trace the stubble on Stella’s skin, drawing a line down to where her lips met between her thighs. Stella cried out, shivered and tangled her hand deeply into Scully’s hair to hold her close. ‘Please don’t fucking stop,’ she sobbed, and Scully welcomed the painful threading of Stella’s fingers in her hair with a deep exhale on Stella’s sensitive skin.

Stella had always thought she knew her body intimately, and she thought she knew exactly what it needed - until Dana. Dana changed everything, she threw every bit of Stella’s senses together in a box with some sparkles, shook it violently and threw it all out on the floor for Stella to make sense of and it was unexpected but utterly sexy and disarming. Stella felt herself flood with wetness, desire running along Dana’s fingers and she surrendered to it – to Dana, to desire, to this unique love that she hadn’t known would be her undoing. Scully felt Stella’s muscles contract even tighter and she challenged her, pulling her fingers away before wetting a third one in her mouth and adding it, stretching Stella and tearing a deep moan from the depths of her soul. Words were no longer part of Stella’s usually elaborate dictionary as she was reduced to mere syllables and whimpers, every ‘oh’ and ‘hmm’ spurring Dana on to simultaneously build Stella higher but keep her from falling. Stella clamped her eyes shut as she held Dana close, focusing solely on the deep tingle inside of her, that feeling that just kept building and building to the point where it almost scared her. Dana slowed a little, keeping her on that delicious knife’s edge for a few precious seconds, teetering her on the brink of oblivion as she expertly found the balance where Stella thought she might discover a new plane of existence before finally, roughly, letting her fall off the edge of her climax by resuming the rhythm of her tongue on Stella’s clit. A long moan, shaking, trembling with wonder tore from Stella’s mouth and Scully felt the pressure of Stella’s body clench her fingers tightly, so tightly, so she let up and allowed Stella’s body to evict her from her depths when she felt it might be too much. Tears came to her eyes at Stella’s abandon and she tried desperately to prolong her pleasure for as long as possible, pumping a single finger back into Stella’s wetness as she felt her body beg for that unique sensation. Stella trembled from head to toe, her leg falling to the side, her hand in Dana’s hair loosening its grip and coming to fall to the side, fingers absentmindedly playing with the ends of Scully’s locks. Scully softened her touch, withdrew her hands and licked her fingers clean while still buried between Stella’s legs, making sure not to touch her too fully as she came down from her orgasm.

 

‘Holy fucking shit,’ Stella crooned, letting every last bit of built up tension leave her body as she relaxed fully and completely, her body still tingling and her walls still fluttering with intense aftershocks. Scully was quiet as she carefully spread Stella’s wetness around her opening, bringing her down softly. She felt Stella’s body tremble softly and tested her, carefully pumping two fingers in and out and feeling Stella’s walls flutter with left over desire. ‘Dana,’ Stella whispered and Scully raised herself slightly to find Stella’s eyes. They connected and Scully felt her heart contract painfully and tightly at what she saw in Stella’s serene look. Everything. She saw everything, from the beginning right through to the end. Stella’s entire story, her life was written before her in the naked truth that no longer wanted or needed to be hidden. Every ounce of pain Stella had ever known was an open book to Dana at this singular moment, every decision and mistake and regret she’d ever made or felt was there just floating on the surface of Stella’s soul and Scully drank it all in with burning cheeks and stinging eyes. Stella smiled at her, openly and sweetly before dropping her head back to the soft mattress. ‘Go on,’ she encouraged quietly and Scully shifted to sit up next to her. ‘I want to watch you,’ she confessed as she used her other hand to circle Stella’s clit like she would her own – rhythmically but carefully. Stella burned her gaze into Scully’s skin, and Dana felt the intensity blister straight through to her bones. Scully let her eyes wander all over Stella’s body, noticing a flush she hadn’t seen before adorn her otherwise pale ivory skin all the way from her breasts up to her cheeks. Stella’s bottom lip trembled and her eyes struggled to stay open as Scully sped up, feeling Stella’s body react deeply to her touch as she knew she could make her come again. ‘You’re perfect the way you are, don’t ever doubt that,’ Scully said out of the blue. Her mind took a few seconds to catch up to what she’d just said and she watched with a frown between her brows as Stella took in her words and seemed to absorb and accept them. ‘I need you,’ Stella whispered her ill-fitted response and her hands tried to pull Dana closer to kiss her. Scully didn’t allow Stella’s hands to break her intimate contact, afraid it would shatter the spell they were under, and she settled for kissing the palm of Stella’s hand instead as it landed on her cheek. Stella caressed Scully’s skin before pushing her thumb inside Scully’s mouth and Dana let her tongue do to it what she wanted to do to Stella’s lips as soon as she could. Stella moaned deeply again and rotated her hips against Scully’s demanding touch. ‘Fuck me harder,’ Stella muttered and Scully watched as her eyes finally drifted shut again. ‘Can I make you come again?’ Scully asked into Stella’s skin, releasing her thumb with a pop. ‘Yeah, oh yeah,’ Stella replied breathlessly. ‘Just keep going.’ Scully knew the answer before Stella had vocalized it because there were no lies in the way Stella’s body responded to her, there never had been. Their language was one beyond words, it was one beyond touch and even beyond looks. Somehow they just knew and somehow everything just happened. Dana sped up her thrusts and pushed her cheek into Stella’s hand as she blew cold air onto Stella’s heated skin.

 

Stella feared the heights she was climbing to. She feared what might be on the other side of the white wall she was steering into. But the way Dana guided her, the way she stayed close, craving physical contact as much as Stella did and not afraid to initiate and take it like he sometimes was, all of that made her feel like maybe she would survive this. Maybe, as long as Dana stayed with her, maybe she’d be fine on the other end of this... this thing that was supposed to just be hot sex but was indeed a life-changing experience for both of them. Her body shuddered intensely and her brain pounded with the realization that she had been a fool – she had no fucking choice. She never had. Either way, she was going to fall and fall until maybe Dana would catch her, or maybe not, and then what was left of her would be the remains of Stella Gibson, abandoned, broken.

For a moment Stella felt like her soul actually left her body as she looked upon herself, her body beneath Dana’s, chasing release with every breath and push and moan as her second orgasm reached her all too soon and not quick enough at the same time. Stella closed her eyes, biting her lip to keep from calling out as that white wall hit her with all its stars and fire and snow erupted in her brain. She hard Dana gasp and she could sense Dana’s eyes on her, transfixed on what was happening to her and intent on allowing her to feel everything, until she could feel absolutely nothing. ‘Dana, Dana,’ Stella called to her, her hands reaching for her as soon as she was able. Wave after wave of intensity coursed through her but she just wanted to feel Scully’s skin, her body, her brain and her soul as Stella let her body take her places she’d never been before. Scully understood and quietly but quickly withdrew from Stella’s intimate embrace to cover Stella’s entire body with hers, pushing her thighs between Stella’s as she laid her head in the sweaty curve of Stella’s neck. Stella dug her nails into Scully’s back, pressing their bodies together, shivering and shaking until she had no energy left to move a single muscle.

Scully listened to Stella’s heartbeat thumping in her ear as she processed what they’d just done. They had always been close, since the first day they met there had been an inexplicable understanding between them that neither of them could or wanted to explain, but this was different. Scully never dared to believe in true love because it had hurt her so many times and so deeply before, but there was no other reasonable explanation for any of this. Their souls belonged together. Whether they were together or apart something within them would always live within the other and they would never again really be apart and they both felt it and tried to accept it even if its implication held many, many things that scared both of them. Stella dropped her lips to Scully’s hair, nuzzling it with her nose, breathing her in as her breath and heartbeat were the only two functional parts of her being. Scully kissed her collarbone affectionately, her hand drawing slow circles on the tops of Stella’s breasts.

After a few peaceful minutes Scully felt Stella’s hand wander lower to the sides of her hips and her ass, drawing patterns that ignited Scully’s desire from deep within. Scully wanted Stella to touch her more than anything but also she wanted to just stay like this for a while and not worry about anything else. ‘Stop,’ she whispered in a smile into Stella’s neck, ‘I want to hold you for a little while longer.’ ‘I want to fuck you,’ Stella said boldly and surprisingly eloquent as her hands continued on their path. Scully sighed. ‘I feel sticky,’ she admitted on a laugh, knowing that most of her stickiness was down to Stella’s reaction to her. ‘Then let’s take a bath,’ Stella suggested slowly and with clear intention. Scully admittedly felt her skin crawl at the thought of Stella’s slick body against hers. ‘In a minute,’ she conceded and put her lips back to Stella’s chest. ‘Hold on,’ Stella said before disentangling herself from underneath Dana’s starfish-like net of limbs. Scully turned to her side and watched how Stella collected herself for a moment before testing her ability to walk to her bathroom. Scully smiled as Stella threw a wink over her shoulder and disappeared through the door.

She returned shortly thereafter, smelling fresh, clear of any leftover make-up and carrying two glasses of water. Stella Gibson, always the caretaker.

Scully hadn’t moved and Stella crawled back in next to her, leaning her back against the headboard to keep from falling asleep. Scully crawled in close to her legs and closed her eyes.

Stella released a deep sigh and thought of her dreams and how they were slowly changing. And there it was, a perfect memory of their entire evening, formed in that precious space between reality and sleep to stay in her mind’s eye forever. It was something she’d always cherish, such different emotions and all the sides of Dana she knew she possessed but rarely showed had been thoroughly on display tonight. Somewhere between her first and second earth-shattering orgasm Stella’s brain had drawn up a conclusion that had come and hit her full force as Dana had crawled up her body afterwards – Nothing was any good if she couldn’t have this at the end of every struggle. Everything in her life was worth the pain she’d endured if by the end of it she could look up and gaze into the eyes of Dana Katherine Scully. She hadn’t known before that this was what she’d been living for – she had never given it any thought, really, until now. It scared her immensely, but without this she’d just be an empty soul, old remains already buried, still breathing, still sitting up. Yet somehow, deep within her a voice had emerged that told her that she did not have to worry about that. When Scully had closed her eyes, crawled in close to her body and whispered a breathy ‘I love you’ into the nothingness of their bed Stella had known that there was nothing to fear. For now, everything was absolutely perfect, and as she settled back against the headboard she tried to let her one thousand worries go quietly into the night.

 


End file.
